Meet the parents
by Jakup
Summary: NotEnrique's first meeting with Mr and Mrs Nunez in his troll form, we see him chilling with them somewhere in the mid too late episodes of part 3 but surely they had a shakey first meeting


"Rock-a-bye, baby, in the treetop  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
And down will come baby, cradle and all"

Claire gently set Enrique's sleeping for in his cot and gently tucked the blanket around him, her mother put her hand on her shoulder "your such a good sister to him you know that"

Claire turned "thanks mum" she said starting towards the door, her mother switched the light off behind her and the door creaked closed somewhat "Claire, you know I don't like this trollhunting business, I want you to be there as he grows up"

"I will be mom but if we don't defeat Gunmar there won't be a place for him to grow up in" she hugged the taller woman tightly.

"I love you Claire"

"I love you too mo..."

"Hey sis" Ophelia pulled away sharply seeing a small green creature leap through the hallway window and screamed.

"Goblin" Claire's could hear her fathers footsteps as he sprinted up the stairs.

"No" Claire quickly jumped in front of the small troll "mum calm down he isn't a goblin, he's a friend" Claire father pulled his wife into his arms "Claire what is that? Why is it in our house?"

"Oops sorry sis, Jim sent me t' check how your parents were doing. Guess I made that worse" NotEnrique said. Suddenly the crying of an infant interrupted them all and Claire ran into her little brothers room with NotEnrique following closely, leaping to switch the light on as he entered. The little changeling jumped to balance on the side of the cot as Claire lifted the wailing baby into her arms once again "Claire keep it away from Enrique" Claire's mother screeched. "He wont hurt him mum"

"Hey little guy" NotEnrique cooed reaching a hand out to him "It's me remember your Pillter" The babies cries calmed and he grabbed the offered green hand laughing. Claire looked at the troll in pleasant surprise "Pillter?" she questioned,

"well yeah, y' didn't thing my name was NotEnrique did ya."

"True, I should have asked... Pillter"

"haha not a problem, sounds a bit weird when you say it actually"

"Claire what's going on?"

"Mom" Claire turned still holding her little brother "this is a long story, lets go to the living room while Enrique falls back too sleep."

She noticed how NotEn... Pillter jumped from the cot wall and crawled close beside her as she walked out. "You want me involved in this... um sis?"

"yeah little bro, your part of this"

"that's the part I'm afraid of" he mumbled quietly to himself"

...

"Ok young lady explain, what else are you keeping from us" Claire's father stared at her from a dinning room chair that he'd pulled to the other side of the coffee table, her mother sat in an armchair next to him while Claire sat on the ouch with Enrique in her arms and Pillter crouched beside her watching over his familiar.

"Well um part of the..."

"Claire" she met eyes with Pillter "I'll start" he stroked his hand along Enrique's chest and over her's in a comforting gesture.

"Ok, I'm a changeling, that's a type of troll with the ability to turn into a human, Gunmar uses changelings as spies, but I defected"

"You worked for the enemy" Claire's father rose too his feet in anger

"DAD!" He paused for a second before sinking back to his seat,

Enrique squirmed and Pillter took a deep breath "I defected because of sis"

"sis?" questioned Ophelia.

"OK, well the thing is changelings turn into a specific human, called their familiar. But their familiar has to be in the darklands for that to happen"

"mum do you remember when Jim trashed the house?" her father groaned

"how could we forget."

"Well" Pillter put an encouraging hand on her arm "Jim noticed that Enrique had been switched so he was trying to fight the changeling in his place"

"Enrique is my familiar" Pillter said standing proudly, he expected anger but at this point all he and Claire where seeing on the Nunez's faces was shock

"I found out about trollhunting not long after" Claire said "I started in order to get Enrique back"

"and t-that is Enrique right" Ophelia said gesturing to the child in Claire's arms

"yeah mum"

"but he was in Enrique's place for a while, as in we where feeding and changeing him" she stared at Pillter.

"Yeah... how do you think I felt, I knew it wasn't him and we hated each other at first"

"But when I saw how hard things where getting on Claire I showed her, her brother was safe through a bit of changeling magic, I do have a heart after all."

"After that things got a bit better, and we got closer over time, now he's saved my life multiple times." Pillter chuckled

"we've had our fights but we always apologise" he said

"If that isn't the definition of siblings I don't know what is." Claire said looking up at her parents.

"Ok that's a lot to take in" her father said

"take your time, it took a while for me to wrap my head around." Claire said

"Looks like the little tyke's gone back to sleep" The little changeling said,

"you wanna help me put him t' bed" Claire asked smiling

"I ain't no babysitter" he said grinning back, "anyway what'y want me t' tell Jim" Claire looked over at her parents

"tell him there coping as well as can be expected"

"Alright lov' ya sis, Adios"

"You too little bro" she said as the changeling was already dashing out through the window.

"well night mum, night dad" Claire said heading upstairs to put her human brother to bed.

_THE END_


End file.
